Team Fairy Fox
by AsterBlake333
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer inside. Pairings Naruto x Mirajane x Erza x Lucy and Sasuke x Sakura x Cana. Rating may go up
1. Prologue

Team Fairy Fox

Prologue: New World

Summary: Naruto finds a jutsu in the forbidden scroll that opens a portal to another world. He saves it as a last resort and uses it to save his team from Orochimaru in the forest of death sending him, Sasuke, and Sakura all to the town of Magnolia no longer able to use jutsu but each having their own magic. Extreme OOCness for team 7 smart Naruto. Starts three years before the start of Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own either franchise T_T.

At the last minute when the strung gust hit team 7 Naruto held to the branch with his Chakra and grabbed a hold of Sasuke and Sakura keeping them anchored as well. "Guh what the hell?" He said looking towards the woman walking towards them.

"My that was quite impressive. I was originally only interested in the Uchiha but now you have peaked my interest as well." The woman said with a creepy laugh.

Naruto's danger sense kicked in. He could tell that this person was out of their league. "Sasuke I need you and Sakura-chan to try and buy me some time. I'm going to try a pretty complex jutsu." He whispered to his teammates letting them know that he was serious.

"Heh no worries Naruto we'll buy you some time." Sasuke said before launching towards their opponent throwing some weapons, which she dodged easily. Sakura followed suit but her weapons had explosive notes attached.

As his teammates traded blows with the enemy Naruto ran through several handsigns faster then he had ever done before. "Ninja Art: Third world Gate jutsu." Naruto shouted as a giant portal opened above the area they were fighting in. The enemy ninja jumped away before a pillar of light surrounded the three genin and sucked them into the portal taking them away from the ninja world forever.

(Forest Outside Magnolia)

The three genin were dropped off in a different forest right outside a rather large city. Naruto was on his hands and knees panting as his teammates ran to check on him even though they were injured and worn out from the fight. "Naruto what did you do?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde.

"I used a jutsu I looked up in the scroll of Sealing. It transports the user and anyone in the target zone to a different world. Only thing is it's one time only. As the body changes so that it uses what ever energy is present in the new world." Naruto explained looking around.

"So basically we're stranded in an alternate world with no way of getting home correct?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde who nodded. "Mind telling us why?"

"That ninja was way out of our league. If we had actually tried to fight back she would have killed us easily. That jutsu was the fastest way to get to safety." He explained.

"So any idea what kind of energy this world uses if not chakra?" Sakura asked. Naruto was about to answer before a blank look appeared on his face.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto looked around and noticed he was in a sewer in front of a cage with the kanji for seal on the gate. "Hey fox what did you call me here for?" Naruto shouted up at the cage.

"**You've really got yourself into a mess this time boy. It seems you've ended up in a whole new world. One that uses magic oddly enough." **Kyuubi said as it looked directly at Naruto. Seeing Naruto's confused expression it sighed and explained magic to him as well as mages and the guild systems.

"You know all of this how exactly?" Naruto asked after the fox explained everything to him.

"**I can adapt to different types of energy and take in information from it since I'm technically just energy myself." **Kyuubi said off handedly. After that Naruto went back to normal.

(Back in the forest)

Naruto blinked as Sakura waved her hand in his face. "Hey did you hear me? What kind of energy does this world use?" She asked again.

"Heh sorry about that I was just getting a second side effect of the jutsu which is information about the new world." Naruto lied easily before continuing. "Anyways this world Earthland uses magic. But only 10% of the population can actually use magic and these people are called mages. Yes we all have magic since we were Ninjas." Naruto said stopping either of his teammates from interrupting. Before he could continue a small old man wearing colorful clothes and a jester hat walked towards them along with a tall orange haired man who looked very powerful. This man was wearing a cape.

"Oh was that powerful magic in this area from you three?" The old man asked giving the three teens a curious look. His eyes locked on Naruto. "You have quite a bit of magic for someone so young." He stated.

The other man looked at Naruto as well and nodded. "From the feel of it I would say that his magic could be at the same level as mine in a few years. All though the other two have a quite a bit as well." He said getting a nod from the short old man.

"Hey jiji are you the local guild master?" Naruto asked being able to feel the intense magic from the old man. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously but decided to ask later.

The old man just looked at Naruto and smiled. "That I am. My name is Makarov Dreyer I am the guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said he then pointed to the man next to him. "This is Gildarts Clive the strongest mage in our guild he was just about to leave for a mission when we felt your magic." He said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We're orphans." Naruto said again lying easily Sakura and Sasuke decided to play along with this nodding.

"Hm well do any of you know what magic you can use?" Makarov asked. Naruto stood up and turned to face a tree. The wind picked up around him as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Storm Bringer: Gale Fang." Naruto called out the magic and name coming to him seeming naturally as three tornadoes burst forth and tore the tree he was facing to shreds. Both Makarov and Guildarts seemed impressed while Sakura and Sasuke hid their shock.

Sasuke stepped up next and decided to try and feel his magic like they had been taught to feel chakra. He felt it started pulling it up. A silver magic circle formed before him. "Lineage: Sword creation." Sasuke said as a well-detailed katana appeared in front of him and he took it out of the air.

"Hm that seems like a lost magic." Makarov said very impressed by Sasuke's spell. "What about you young lady?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura stepped forward as well and did the same as Sasuke and Naruto. Her circle was gold and Makarov and Gildarts' eyes widened as they saw their emblem in the middle of it. Their eyes widened as their stamps glowed. "Fairy Magic: Restoring light." A warm refreshing light surrounded the five and seemed to refresh them.

"Y-young lady where did you learn this magic?" Makarov asked having never heard of any other Fairy magics besides the three great magics of Fairy Tail.

"Well I didn't actually learn it anywhere I've just sort of had it." She said being somewhat truthful.

"Master I think we should have these three join Fairy Tail. Even if they want to stay together they could become a team work on jobs together." Gildarts said just as shocked as Makarov.

"I agree. Gildarts you can go on your job now. I'll take these three back to the guild to join if that's what they want to do that is." He said getting a nod from Gildarts who took off then. "So would you three like to join Fairy Tail? After all it seems like your friend's magic is directly tied to the guild as it is." He explained.

"Sure sounds like fun." Naruto said smiling, as Sakura and Sasuke nodded not having anything better to do. Besides they could probably get stronger being in a guild rather then being on their own anyways.

They were soon lead by Makarov to the guild. When they opened the door they noticed a massive brawl taking place. Then Magic circles started appearing. Before a single spell could be launched Makarov grew to giant proportions. "CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS." He shouted making everyone stop instantly. Makarov then returned to normal.

"Scary." Naruto muttered Sakura and Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Hey master who are these three brats?" A white haired Goth girl who was a year or two older then them asked pointing at them. Naruto growled at her.

"Now Mirajane that's no way to treat three new recruits. Especially when they all have access to powerful magics." Makarov said. It was only then that everyone noticed the sword across Sasuke's back. He then went up to the bar and grabbed a stamp box and stamp. "So where would you like you're guild stamps and what color?" He asked.

Naruto removed his coat deciding to get rid of it and wear less orange. "I'd like my stamp right here and want it to be orange." Naruto said pointing to his right bicep. Makarov pressed the stamp to Naruto's arm the symbol appearing there.

Sasuke held his right palm out. "Right here and blue." He said simply. Makarov nodded placing the stamp to his skin.

Sakura showed the back of her right hand. "I'd like mine to be green." She said she said with a smile. Makarov nodded pressing the stamp in place.

"Now then would you three like to form a team since you have the minimum number required? Or would you like to get to know others and form a team with some of them?" He asked looking at the three.

"Since we're used to working together I think that we should stick together." Sasuke said also thinking it would be best for them not to get separated as Naruto and Sakura nodded. Everyone was looking at the three wondering what the three's magics could be.

"Alright do you have a name for your team?" Makarov asked looking at them.

Naruto had a thinking pose before he snapped his fingers. "Team Fairy Fox." He said getting weird looks from almost everyone. Sakura started laughing and Sasuke smirked.

"That's actually not a bad name. It's a reference to both the guild and Sakura's magic as well as to your whiskers." He said as Naruto nodded with a fox like grin.

"Hm very interesting. I think great things are in store for your team and this guild." Makarov said with a smile.

"Hey what did you mean by your teams name is a reference to pinky's magic?" A boy who was wearing nothing but his boxers and had black hair asked. He seemed younger then the three.

"Where are your clothes?" Naruto asked ignoring his question as the kid freaked out at seeing his clothes missing.

"Does that happen a lot?" Sasuke asked looking at the master who sighed telling them that it did.

Sakura looked at the master who nodded showing that he gave his consent for her to show her magic. "This is what Sasuke meant." She said as she drew on her magic and the gold circle appeared with the Fairy Tail emblem in it. Everyone except for her teammate's and the Master's eyes widened as their own emblem started glowing. "Fairy Magic: Restoring Light." Sakura said as the same light from before surrounded everyone and healed their light wounds from the brawl. Everyone who hadn't already seen her magic had his or her jaw on the floor.

Natsu was the first to recover and ran right up to Naruto. "Hey fight me." He shouted not caring that he didn't know the blonde's name. Naruto blinked before looking at his teammates who just shrugged.

"Um shouldn't you at least know my name first? And for that matter who are?" He asked the pink haired boy.

"My name is Natsu. Now tell me your name so we can fight." He shouted clearly interested in fighting someone the master had said strong. Everyone else seemed interested.

Naruto smirked rolling his shoulders as he saw the master nod. "My name is Naruto. But I think we should take this outside my magic is kinda destructive." He said. The master jumped off the bar and led the two boys out back everyone else following as well. "Just so you know Natsu I'm not very good at holding back." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Heh I'm all fired up." The younger boy said his hands igniting in fire making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Fire Dragon's Iron fist." Natsu shouted jumping at Naruto with his hand covered in flame throwing his fist towards Naruto.

"Storm Bringer: Hurricane Wall." Naruto shouted bringing up a powerful wind wall quickly that stopped Natsu's attack as well as blasting him back quite a ways. "Um I think I might have over did it." He said as he saw Natsu speared through a tree. A blue cat flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu are you ok?" The cat asked looking at the pink haired dragon slayer who had swirls in his eyes.

"Did I get him Happy?" Natsu asked clearly dazed.

"No you got blown away without even hitting him." The little cat said while looking towards Naruto.

Natsu then tried to get out of the tree and after struggling looked like he was gonna charge Naruto again.

"Um Natsu I don't think you should try again. I mean I didn't even use an offensive spell and you went into a tree." Naruto said a concerned expression on his face.

"Naruto's right Natsu this little match is over. After all we don't want to go destroying the city from you two having a friendly spar." Makarov said. Natsu grumbled but complied. After that everyone went back into the guild and celebrated having three new powerful members.

A/N: Ok and done. The next chapter will have them doing their first missions and after a few chapters will skip to the start of the Fairy Tail series.

Now then an explanation about their magics:

Storm Bringer: Naruto's magic, it's an advanced form of Wind magic. It can be either offensive or defensive. Yes it is stronger then the "Grim Reaper's" Wind magic.

Lineage: This is a lost magic that creates what ever the user wills it to. Its main function is as supplementary or defensive magic.

Fairy Magic: A type of light magic that draws power from all of those with the mark of Fairy Tail with in the Vicinity. Sakura's reason for having this magic will be explained later.


	2. Chapter 1: Two moths Later

Team Fairy Fox

Chapter 1: Two months Later

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto **sighs**

A/N: Yes I know that a time skip is probably uncalled for but it would have happened half way through the chapter anyways so bite me if you don't like it.

Naruto used his wind magic to jump out of the way of a giant boulder that tried to crush him. "Storm Bringer: Tornado Thrust." He shouted sending spiraling mass of wind through the boulder and at the rogue mage his team had been sent to deal with. Unsurprisingly more boulders fell and protected him. "Sasuke now." Naruto shouted as the raven had moved behind the enemy's defenses.

"Lineage: Steel Garden" Sasuke shouted several thorns and flowers of steel knocking the enemy mage into the air and scratching him up a bit. "Sakura finish him off."

The pink haired girl nodded as all three Fairy Tail members' emblems glow as her magic circle appeared. "Fairy Magic: Fairy Storm" a shower of lights rained on the mage slamming him down into the ground and rendering him unconscious.

"Alright that's another successful job for our team. Now lets turn this guy in so we can get paid and get back to the guild." Naruto said having become the team's leader in the past two months. All three former ninja had changed quite a bit since joining Fairy Tail. Naruto's out fit had changed to consist of an Orange vest, black t-shirt, red pants and black combat boots.

"We could have been done faster if you hadn't held back at first." Sasuke taunted getting a mock glare that he just shrugged off. Sasuke's appearance had changed as well as his clothes. His hair was now longer going just past his shoulder and no longer in the duck ass style. His clothes consisted of a navy blue shirt with the fairy tail emblem in white on the back, his pants were a light grey color and he wore white combat boots.

Sakura just shook her head as Naruto started dragging their client back into town. Like Sasuke her hair was longer about to mid back and in a ponytail. Her outfit was a red t-shirt with a blue vest left open over it, along with green Capri pants and tan running shoes.

When they reached the town they saw a platoon of Rune Knights already there waiting. Naruto threw the mage at their feet with a smirk on his face. "One rouge A class Earth mage delivered courteousy of Fair Tail's Team Fairy Fox." He said proudly. Sasuke and Sakura just smiled while standing behind their team captain.

The knight captain nodded as his men took the prisoner into custody. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter. Here is the agreed upon payment." He said handing a bag with their money in it to Naruto.

With that Naruto and his team headed toward the train station so that they could head back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Once they were on the train Sakura chose to break the silence. "We've done 56 jobs now and we've only been in Fairy Tail for two months. Not to mention that only 5 of those jobs have been below B class jobs. Plus we've all become famous and are probly the only ones in our guild who don't destroy half a town every job." She said thoughtfully.

"Not like it's not without trying. If we just let Naruto have his way all the time we probably would destroy quite a few towns." Sasuke said getting a glare from his blonde teammate. Sasuke just chuckled. "But you're right it is kind of surprising how much we've done in only two months. If we were still back in our own world we would have probably just finished the Chunin exams and not made very much progress. Not only that but we probably still wouldn't know about Naruto's furry little problem." He said using the nickname they all had for the Kyuubi after Naruto had told them the truth a month ago.

Naruto smiled leaning back with his hands behind his head momentarily. "Heh yea I agree to. Two months ago we couldn't even have dreamed of working together as well as we do now. Besides team Shadow Gear we're probably the most well balanced and one of the strongest next to the Raijinshu." He said. He then dug the bag with their payment out of his pocket and threw it to Sasuke. "You picked this one so you get the pay that was our agreement when we started doing jobs." Naruto said smiling as Sasuke caught it.

(Two hours later Fairy Tail Guild)

Naruto and his team walked back into the guild and a pink haired boy came flying right towards Naruto. "Naruto fight me!" Natsu shouted as Naruto just raised his hand and swatted him away.

"Hey Natsu." He said smiling as the dragon slayer glared at him from his upside down position.

"Jeez Natsu give it a rest you're never gonna beat Naruto. Besides do you have to attack him every time that his team returns from a mission?" Mirajane asked from her spot at the bar.

Makarov made his appearance at that moment before Natsu could try again. "Ah so you three are back. I take it that you finished your mission already?" He asked getting a nod from the three. "Lisana add another tally to their team's board." He said as the youngest Strauss sibling nodded and went to Team Fairy Fox's board to add another tally. In the last two months the guild had started using this system to see which team or individuals did the most jobs.

"Wow that gives your team the most missions so far." Lisana said looking at all the other boards. The only other's that came close were Erza's, the Raijinshu, and the Strauss Siblings.

"Hmph well we'll catch up to them. Come on Elfman Lisana we have a job to do." Mirajane said showing an S class job flyer that had a job to do with a monster called the beast. Naruto got a bad feeling when he saw the picture of the creature. The magic that Kyuubi had taught him called Soul Sight chose then to activate as Naruto's eyes turned gold and everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the magic build up around him on it's own. Sasuke, Sakura and the Master seemed to be the only ones that knew what was happening.

(Vision)

Naruto watched as Mirajane stood in front of the Beast, which Elfman had just tried to take over. He watched, as she was unable to stop him then as Lisana tried to reason with her brother. He then watched in horror as Lisana was batted away and killed by her own out of control brother and as Mirajane broke down for the first time he could remember seeing the girl do.

It then shifted scenes to where it showed both Natsu and Happy crushed by founding out that the girl had died. It showed her funeral and Mirajane relinquishing doing jobs. It showed Elfman ashamed of his own magic and his personality changing drastically.

(Vision End)

Naruto gasped as the vision ended and held his forehead panting as sweat ran down his face. "D-don't take that job. Not alone." He said panting.

Mirajane looked at him confused then got pissed. "What the hell do you think we can't take a job like this you blonde little shrimp?" She shouted moving to get in Naruto's face.

Sasuke got in between them and set a hard glare on her making her step back. "That's not what he means Mirajane. Naruto has a second magic that gives him a glimpse into possible futures. If he's saying something like that it means that something bad is most likely going to happen to you or one of your siblings." He explained. Before anyone could ask if such a magic existed the master spoke up.

"It's as Sasuke says Naruto does have such a magic. Naruto I'll understand if you do not wish to explain what you saw but do you think that you could prevent it if you went with them?" Makarov asked looking at the blond who seemed to have recovered a little bit.

"I believe that I can yes." Naruto said with fire in his eyes. The master nodded at this.

"Very well then Mirajane you and your siblings will take Naruto on this mission with you and there will be no argument about." Makarov said with finality. Mirajane nodded before she started to walk out her siblings and Naruto following.

Right after they left Sasuke looked towards Makarov. "Do you really think that was a good idea to send Naruto? After all Sakura would be a more likely choice with her Fairy Magic." He said as Makarov nodded.

"She probably would have been but I doubt Naruto would have let either of you do it. He'd be far to concerned." Makarov said getting a nod from both ex-ninja.

'Good luck Naruto. Come back home safely all four of you.' Sakura thought looking towards the exit of the guild. (Yes I know it happened differently in the anime and manga but in my story that's how she presented the job to her siblings.)

(Later)

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at the Beast Elfman. He had told the idiot not to do Take over but he wouldn't listen. He saw that Lisana was going to try and calm her brother down but moved in front of her. "I apologize for what I'm about to do but I won't let any of my guild mates die. Storm Bringer: Gale Lances." He shouted as six lances formed from tornadoes launched from his green magic circle and blasted into the Beast Elfman knocking him into a cliff face where he reverted to normal but unconscious with just a few scratches and bruises. Naruto collapsed to a knee panting as Mirajane and Lisana ran to check on Elfman.

After Mirajane and Lisana got Elfman to wake up they went over to check on Naruto. Elfman was the first one to talk. "Naruto I'm sorry I should have listened to you instead of thinking I could handle something that powerful as my first full body take over. I'm a failure as a man." He wailed only for Naruto to punch him into the ground.

"You aren't a failure as a man Elfman. What you did was stupid and irresponsible but thankfully no one was hurt to bad from your mistake." Naruto said with a warm smile. "Not only that but now you can try to do your full body take over with your other beast souls and get better at it." He added confidently.

"Naruto thank you for helping Elfman return to normal. Also thank you for protecting me." Lisana said with a warm smile to which Naruto just nodded.

Mirajane's actions surprised everyone as she tackled Naruto into a hug with tear filled eyes. "Thank you Naruto. For watching over both of my siblings." She said while clinging to the blonde.

Naruto smiled and returned the embrace. "Heh like I said I won't let any of my guild mates die. I won't let anything happen to any of my precious people." He said confidently.

(2 days later back at the guild.)

After resting for a day the three siblings and Naruto made it back to the guild a little banged up from their ordeal but otherwise ok. What really surprised everyone was that Mirajane and Naruto were actually right next to each other and smiling brightly. "Mission success." They both said holding up the victory sign as Lisana giggled and Elfman just smiled.

"Mirajane you hag what have you done to Naruto." Erza shouted getting in her face. Electricity could be seen between the two teens eyes.

"What did you call me?" Mirajane growled as the two began their fighting. Naruto slowly slinked away from the two not wanting to be caught in the. Thankfully Lisana had distracted Natsu so he wouldn't try fighting Naruto again.

"So dobe what's going on between and Mira?" Sasuke asked smirking at Naruto who blushed and looked the other way.

"N-nothings going on really." He denied not meeting either of his teammate's gazes.

"Oh really then why don't you look us in the eye huh Naruto?" Sakura teased making Naruto more flustered then before.

Soon the guild was back into it's normal with everyone partying and having fun. As Naruto and his team were enjoying everything Mirajane came up and grabbed Naruto's hand leading him away from the others causing Sasuke and Sakura as well as some of the older members and Mirajane's siblings to smile. Mirajane lead Naruto to the basement before they stopped.

"Mira-chan what's going mmph!" He started to say before her lips met his. At first he was shocked but then he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or two before they had to break the kiss for air. "Wow." Naruto managed to say intelligently after a couple of seconds.

"Consider that a special 'thank you' for your help." Mirajane said smiling with a slight blush present on her face. Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

When they came back upstairs Erza was in front of them again and glaring at the blushing teens. "What's going on with you and this hag Naruto?" Erza asked ignoring her rival.

"Naruto is now my boyfriend you got a problem with that crybaby Erza?" Mirajane mocked not noticing Naruto turn completely red at her comment. That was all it took for Erza and Mirajane to start fighting again. Naruto couldn't even move out of the to stunned from what the gothic girl had said.

A/N: And there we go the next chapter is done. Also before people ask no it is not just Naruto x Mirajane. The Pairings were suggested by inuboy86 and they are Naruto x Mirajane x Erza x Lucy and Sasuke x Sakura x Cana maybe Evergreen as well for Sasuke but that's undecided at the moment. Also Erza won't be joining Naruto's Harem for a little while. And yes both girls did have feelings for Naruto in the two months he's been there. I mean hello someone that strong recommended by the master not to mention he's done several jobs in a short period of time and made a name for himself. Also Team Fairy Fox's nicknames have to do with their magic. Anyone that can figure it out with out a hint gets a reward.


	3. Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

Team Fairy Fox

Chapter 2: The Coming Storm: Naruto's Anger

A/N: Ok before people start complaining this chapter is the Phantom Lord War at the end. Don't worry though after this it will go back to the pat think of this as a teaser.

Jose froze in his spot as his dead wave was blasted apart by what appeared to be a tornado. Standing in front of his target Erza Scarlet was what could only be described as a devil. A blond haired blue eyed man with wind whipping all around him and a suffocating presence. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my guild Jose. More importantly you are gonna pay for what you did to Erza." The man said his voice cold as ice.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked at the Black and gold jacket the man was wearing as well as watching the way the wind moved as if it had a mind of it's own never once disturbing the blonde's hair. "Naruto kun." She said.

"Y-you your Fairy Tail's Coming Storm Uzumaki Naruto." Jose managed to get out obviously scared out of his mind. Of all the powerful mages that had come from Fairy Tail in recent years this man was one of the most frightening.

Throughout the guild building everyone could feel Naruto's magic power like a raging storm that was just beginning. Elfman smiled a large smile while his sister Mirajane looked relieved. "I knew you'd make it Naruto-kun." She said.

Gray who had just beat Juvia smiled as he lay on the open area of the guild and felt the magic power. He could tell that Juvia looked scared by the magic power. "You're late to the party Naruto." He said laughing lightly.

Lucy froze as Lisana who was next to her smiled. Natsu and Gajeel's battle halted as Natsu smiled widely and Gajeel looked towards the exit. "What is this oppressive power?" Lucy asked feeling scared.

"You messed up big time Gajeel. By destroying our guild and hurting our Nakama you've brought the storm crashing down on your guild." Natsu said confidentally.

"The storm? You mean Fairy Tail's Coming Storm?" Gajeel asked looking back at Natsu his cockiness now completely gone.

"Naruto nii-chan is scary when he's angry. And right now all of his anger is being directed at your guild and your guild master." Lisana said.

"Jose for your crimes you will fall here and now. Storm Bringer: Punishing Gale Fangs." Blood red tornadoes shot out of Naruto's magic Circle and smashed into Jose to fast to even dodge sending the man crashing through pillars. Before the man hit the ground Naruto appeared above him and brought his fist crashing into his face slamming the man into the ground and making a crater.

"You brat you think you have the power to defeat me? I don't care if people call you the next Gildarts. You aren't him." Jose said launching a dead wave at Naruto.

"Storm Bringer: Tornado thrust." He said calmly his magic shredding Jose's apart. "I've never once claimed to be the next Gildarts. In fact I know I'm still years away from being at his level. But I have been considered for the position of Ten Wizard Saints several times and refused it. Which means Jose I have enough power to defeat you." Naruto said the wind around him lashing out more violently.

With that Naruto vanished in a blur of wind his leg shot out and connected with Jose's chin smashing the man into the air. He then vanished again slamming his foot into the middle of Jose's back launching the man higher into the air. He then appeared above Jose and kicked the man in the stomach before his other leg slammed into the man's stomach smashing him into the ground. Naruto landed back near Erza and tossed his coat to the side revealing the pure black tank top underneath and the black pants he wore showing off his muscled frame.

"Do you understand yet Jose the difference in power between someone like me and someone like you? You only use your power for yourself and could care less what happens to those in your guild. You are weak and pathetic not worthy of the title of Guild Master or Wizard Saint. Everyone in this guild however gains his or her power from each other. If one of us is happy all of us laugh, if one of us feels pain all of us cry, if one of us is angry we all fight." Naruto said the wind becoming more violent. "You made two major mistakes. I don't even care about what you did to the bar buildings can be rebuilt. But for what you did to the old man, for what you did to Erza, for what you did to Levy and team Shadow Gear, and for making Lucy cry! I will burry you." Naruto shouted the wind now howling in response to Naruto's anger. His magic circle appeared in front of him. "Storm Bringer: Gale Explosion" Naruto shouted all of the wind blasting out and hitting Jose. Then there was an explosion following the wind that took out half the floor and the wall behind Jose leaving the Phantom Lord guild master on the ground defeated.

"Oh my don't you think you might have over done it with that attack Naruto-kun?" Makarov asked behind the blond who turned around and smiled at him.

"It's good to see that you are ok Master." Naruto said with a smile.

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter. As I stated before this is just a sneak peak. Yes I know Jose is powerful but as stated by the time this battle takes place Naruto has been asked to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Also you all now one of the Fairy Fox's nicknames. Next chapter will be right after the celebration from Naruto and the Strauss siblings' mission.


End file.
